


Baby Steps

by cherie_morte



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comeplay, Consensual Underage Sex, Exhibitionism, Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Step-Brothers, Step-Sibling Incest, Step-siblings, underage is 14/18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 15:24:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15391737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherie_morte/pseuds/cherie_morte
Summary: AU:Jared is nine years old when his mom marries Jensen's dad.





	Baby Steps

**Author's Note:**

> A repost of a kinky little thing I wrote for the Spring 2015 round of [spn_masquerade](https://spn-masquerade.livejournal.com/) originally posted [here](https://infatuated-ink.livejournal.com/96147.html) in light of Jensen's SDCC 2018 interview joke about him and Jared being separated-at-birth.
> 
> Open ending is open on purpose. You decide what the truth is!

Jared is nine years old when his mom marries Jensen's dad. He's angry at first; he doesn't understand why his dad left or how his mom could expect him to be ready for a new one so soon. He's never had a brother or sister before, so it seems wildly unfair that he should have one overnight, and an older one who gets to boss him around, at that.

The first time he actually meets Jensen it's Halloween. Mr. Ackles picks him and his momma up from their house, and Jared climbs in the back of the red SUV in his homemade dinosaur costume, taking a seat next to Batman. Batman grins at him. Most of his face is covered by the mask, but Jared can see bright green eyes through the holes and funny orange dots all over his cheeks.

"Cool costume," Batman says, and Jensen's dad makes an approving sound as he pulls away.

They drive for over an hour to a farm putting on a haunted house that Jensen's dad says he's been going to since he was Jared's age. Jensen leans in and promises Jared that it'll be awesome, he comes here every year, and Jared's never done anything but trick-or-treating on Halloween, so he's excited despite wanting to stay mad at Jensen and his father just for existing.

They stop at McDonald's for dinner on the way—which Jared's mom _never_ would have allowed on a regular day—and Jensen helps him connect plastic handles to the bucket he gets with his Kid's Meal so he can collect candy once they get to the farm.

It's all pretty fun until they go into the haunted house, and then it's scary. Too scary, with monsters popping out from every corner, and Jared is trying to be brave and not embarrass himself, but he wants to run up and hug his momma and hide until he can be outside again.

She's walking a few paces ahead, her hand tangled in Jensen's father's, giving cries of surprise at every turn and then laughing when he wraps an arm around her shoulders to calm her.

He feels something brush against his side, and at first it makes him cry, because he thinks it's another monster and they _promised_ the scary people wouldn't touch him. But then he hears a low, calming "shh" and a hand curls around his.

Jared looks up and sees Batman standing next to him, smiling down. Rescuing him from the scary things. "It's just a bunch of kids in costumes," he promises, and he squeezes Jared's hand.

He lets Jared hold on tight the whole rest of the way through. Doesn't make fun of him or call him a baby. When they finally get outside, their parents are waiting for them. Jared's momma smiles and says how sweet it is that Jensen helped Jared, and Jensen turns red, tugs Jared in and ruffles his hair, making a crack about how chicken Jared was.

But Jared knows he's just putting on a show, playing tough now that the grown-ups are watching. It's not the teasing that Jared remembers when he looks back on that night. It's the big, warm hand wrapped tightly around his, comfort in the dark, offered without even being asked.

_______________________________________________________________

At 14, Jared makes his first suicidally stupid move. He's been stupidly in love with his brother for as long as he's known how to be in love with anything, has spent countless nights awake thinking about pouty lips that only smile easily when it’s at him and has spilled unquantifiable amounts of jizz into his fists thinking of freckled hands on him instead.

Jared is now a freshman at the high school Jensen, as a senior, practically owns. It's a torment, actually, seeing Jensen there as well as at home, never getting away from the itch. How is he supposed to care about the pretty girl who smiles at him in math class or the captain of the football team, who Jared tutors in geometry, when Jensen is always within his range of vision?

Most of his friends, their big brothers and sisters pretend not to know them. When they pass in the hallways, all they get are insults and eye rolls if they try to approach. Not Jensen. Not Jensen 'everyone say hi to my kid brother Jared' Ackles. Not Jensen, who tells Sandy, the cheerleader who has _boobs_ , to scoot over and make room for Jared next to him at the lunch table.

Jensen is his best friend. It's as simple as that, and it always has been. Jensen told him once—when he was 16 and back late from a party, and Jared, even at 12, could tell that he was either drunk or stoned or both—he had told Jared that he had been an only child much longer than Jared had, could remember it better than Jared did. That his mom didn't call on his birthdays like Jared's dad did, because she didn't leave, she died. Jared knew that, obviously, but Jensen had never talked about it. He'd been real chatty that night, though. He said he didn't even know what it was like to have a mom until Jared's came along, and he was never going to take her or Jared for granted.

He'd sobered up the next day and looked real embarrassed when Jared brought him water in the morning, but he never took any of it back.

And now, now Jensen is blatantly disregarding his sacred right as an older brother to make Jared's first year of high school absolutely miserable. Instead he invites Jared along to everything, never complains if Jared assumes he's invited to tagalong. It's terrible.

Jared would put a stop to it if he knew how to willingly shy from Jensen's affection.

They're sitting at the dinner table and Jensen is telling their parents about his day, with Jared occasionally taking a break from stuffing his face to add something. Both of their parents have stopped expecting either of them to have different reports of the day's activities, they really only bother asking for things they _had_ to do apart—"how'd that test in English go, Jensen?" or "did you get your chemistry lab back from last week, Jared?"

Now, Jensen is talking about how well Jared did at track this afternoon (Jensen is the captain, of course). He's insisting Jared might have a shot at being captain next year if he keeps this up (he doesn't), and Jared isn't sure what comes over him. He's just temporarily crazy, maybe.

He slides his hand under the table and discreetly places it on Jensen's knee. And he knows, as soon as Jensen responds—doesn't react above the table, keeps his face straight and his voice level as he talks, instead of calling Jared out. But under the table, he spreads his legs just a bit, so Jared's hand slips farther up, and Jared can't help pushing it, reaching between.

Jensen is getting hard, even as he charms Jared's momma about how good her mashed potatoes are. He locks eyes with Jared as he takes a bite of his roast beef, and Jared reads everything in his eyes: want, permission, desperation, all paired with the tiny little smile Jensen saves just for him. That's what sends Jared head first into the deep end.

It's not a real handjob, not at this angle, with their parents sitting right there, with Jared not even sure Jensen isn't only letting him keep going because he doesn't want to get Jared in trouble by drawing attention to it. He rubs his hand along the length of Jensen's now-stiff dick, learning the feel of it through Jensen's pants, mouth watering and not because of the food on his plate.

Jared touches Jensen like the teenage boy he is: too fast, no finesse, needing to reach release, and he knows when it happens from the wet spot blooming under his fingers. Jensen is still putting on a perfect show of restraint, his voice hasn't wavered once and the only thing giving him away is the bright pink color his ears have turned.

"I'll do the dishes tonight, Dumbo," Jared says as he stands, and he can't help being a little cruel, drawing attention to Jensen's mortification because he _needs_ to feel the heat of that blush. So he reaches out and flicks the tip of one of Jensen's ears.

Jensen looks at him with both gratitude and anger. It's Jensen's night to wash, but Jared figures he owes his brother a chance to make a break for the bathroom, what with the come seeping through his boxers.

Jared's mother sighs and shakes her head as she stands up, starting to gather dishes to take into the kitchen. She pauses to give Jensen a comforting kiss on the top of his head. "Don’t call your brother names, Jared."

He grins his best, because he gets a kick out of being lectured for 'Dumbo' and not for feeling Jensen up at the dinner table.

_______________________________________________________________

Later that night, Jared's sprawled on his bed when he hears the door connecting his room to the bathroom he shares with Jensen's room open. Jensen usually knocks when he wants to come in through there, but this time he's shutting the door behind and pressing his body up against it by the time Jared even looks up.

"Hey, what's going on?" he says, and then he takes in Jensen's face; Jensen looks manic. 

"I've spent the last two hours locked in my room trying to—trying to—" He closes his eyes tight and turns away like he's in physical pain, and for the first time since he reached into his brother's lap, Jared realizes how selfish it was. That maybe Jensen didn't want it, and even if he did, that doesn't mean he was ready for it.

Jared gets out of bed and walks toward Jensen, wrapping his hands around Jensen's biceps and trying to get him to meet his eyes. "It's okay, Jen. Talk to me. Trying to what?"

"Stay there. Not come here. Trying to stay away from you so I don't…" Jensen opens up and his eyes are intense, green focused so keenly on Jared that he feels like they're cutting through him. "Tell me it was an accident. That you didn't mean for it to go as far as it did. Tell me you regret it."

"You regret it?" Jared asks, taking his hands back and staring down at them. They feel dirty. He feels dirty. "God, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. But I meant to do it. I wanted to, and I have for a long time, and you deserve to know that even if I—"

"Don't hate me," Jensen says.

Jared frowns. "I would never hate you for not—fuck, you should hate me. I had no right to—"

"No, I mean," Jensen grabs Jared's face with both hands, "don't hate me for this."

He lurches forward and kisses Jared, and it's Jared's first kiss, but it's nothing like a first kiss. There's no sweet shyness, Jared can't pull back from the grip his brother has on him. Jensen doesn't take it slow. He tongues his way between Jared's lips, and all Jared can do is try to keep up, try to copy his movements when his brain is too fried to figure out technique.

Whatever he's doing, it can't be too terrible, because Jensen is all crow's feet when he pulls away, a smile so bright on his lips that Jared thinks the sun should just pack it in and admit defeat.

They tug-o-war their way to Jared's bed, Jensen pushing Jared back and Jared pulling Jensen forward, big-little-boy roughhousing like they've always done. But this time Jared pauses to pull his shirt off, and like an answer to a thousand prayers to the jerk-off gods, Jensen stands in front of him and does the same.

There aren't any questions after that. They climb into bed naked, Jared grabbing the tub of Vaseline he keeps in his nightstand and before long, he's got Jensen on his back, his thighs are burning from the stretch as he straddles a body that's still a little too big for him to ride.

He's still growing though. They're growing into this. One day, they'll fit together like cracked glass, every piece back where it belongs.

For now, Jensen feels huge, and Jared's never had anything but a few fingers at an awkward angle to prepare himself for this. It doesn't matter. The pain is exquisite, the pleasure unbearable. Jensen's dick is rock hard, and it spears up into him just right as he works his hips down on it and Jensen thrusts up to meet him. He keeps his hands on Jared's sides, steadying him, supporting him. Like always.

Jared throws his head back when Jensen wraps a hand around his cock, letting out a noise that'll get them both caught if Alan's not asleep, blocking out the sound with his foghorn snores.

They get lucky—no parents barge in—but Jensen flips him over onto his back as he drives in so that he can reach Jared's mouth and stop it up with his lips. Jared comes not long after that, and Jensen hides his face in Jared's neck, pressing a series of tiny kisses until he grunts and Jared feels a strange new rush deep inside, hot come flooding his raw ass.

A few hours later, he wakes up, a thin ray of sunlight reaching him even through his closed eyelids. There's a finger tracing his face so gingerly that Jared knows it's not what woke him, and he smiles, wondering how long Jensen's been touching him.

When he opens his eyes, Jensen's expression is concentrated, almost awed, and Jared wants to laugh as much as he wants to cry. He opens his mouth to make a crack about how a picture would last longer, but then Jensen whispers, more to himself than to Jared, "It's not a dream this time."

Before he can respond, there's a hammering on the door and he hears Alan call out, "5:30, Jared. Time to wake up for school."

It's like a spell broke, how quickly Jensen stumbles to his feet, grabbing his clothes and running to his room through the bathroom so he'll be there once his father reaches it in the hall.

"I'm up," Jared calls back as he watches Jensen's bare ass retreat. Then he slumps back into bed, realizing there's an ache in his groin, and he looks down to see that he is up indeed.

_______________________________________________________________

After that, Jared and Jensen take _attached at the hip_ in a whole different direction. Stolen fucks before their parents get home after school, blowjobs behind the dumpster during lunch, dirty double entendres and 'innocent' touches when hanging out with their friends. 

Jared just can't get enough of the idea of people seeing them without really _seeing them_ : how much he is Jensen's and that the claim goes both ways, hearing their parents cheerfully go on about their incredible bond. Anyone would want to show off a little if they had someone like Jensen focused only on _them_ , even if showing off is a monumentally stupid thing to do.

Being a horny teenager plus living with the object of your affection plus maybe a slight thing for hiding in plain sight equals a whole lot of ruined furniture, clothes, and grades on homework that gets forgotten under someone's ass.

There are also some very close calls. It doesn't help when the closer the call is, the easier it is to get hard all over again. Or maybe it helps too much? Whatever, semantics.

Right now, Jensen has him on his knees, which is one of his favorite places to be. He can hear the door open downstairs, keys jingling as his mom gets home from work. He stays gagged on Jensen's dick as Jensen reaches for the remote, turns the TV on to get them a little cover.

"You boys up there?" she calls from downstairs.

"Yeah, ma," Jensen replies, grinning down at Jared as he traces Jared's swollen lips with his fingers. Jensen loves to push his lips back and press the pad of his thumbs to Jared's teeth, sometimes will shoot his load just from Jared gently grazing his dick with them. "In my room playing video games."

"That's nice, dear." There's another minute or so of quiet, just the slight rock of Jensen's hips into his mouth, and then she's right outside the door. "Jared, it's your turn to pick where we go for restaurant night."

Every Friday, they eat out. Jared's a growing boy, and usually he spends the whole month planning out where he'll choose for restaurant night. But right now, he's got better things to eat out, and the thought of leaving this is not nearly as appetizing.

"Tell her you want to order pizza," Jensen instructs.

Jared pulls off, keeping a tight grasp on the base of Jensen's cock as he wipes way too much spit off his chin and clears his throat before answering. "Can we just order a pizza? I already changed into pajamas."

"Of course sweetie, it's your choice," Jared's mother replies indulgently, completely unaware that on the other side of the door, her stepson is lightly slapping his cock against her baby boy's cheeks, smearing precome on him like he's a corner whore. Jared manages not to moan, but it's a near thing. "Anything you want on it?"

Jared grins wickedly up at his brother, licking his lips as he feels that thick, hot dick on his face. "Pepperoni," he yells. "Lots and lots of pepperoni."

"You got it," she says, and yeah, Jared does, because Jensen is already shoving his face back onto his shaft so hard that Jared's next breath is huffed out into the soft bush of Jensen's pubic hair.

Jensen pulls away from him in time to let his orgasm splash out onto Jared's face, marking him up filthy as sin and then spreading it, that same thumb painting a coat of spunk over Jared's lips like makeup.

"Can I?" Jared asks, and Jensen shakes his head, a wicked, wicked look in his eyes.

"I'm not letting you come until the pizza arrives."

He can hear his mother downstairs on the phone placing the order, and he's already been hard for half an hour, the need for any kind of attention painful but ignored as he satisfied his brother. Jared whimpers, grabs Jensen's naked hips and lets himself be the bratty, pleading child Jensen used to not be able to say no to.

Every last pudding cup, every R-rated movie he wasn't supposed to watch, the few nights out with friends that Jensen had tried not to take Jared along on—all of those things had been Jared's as soon as he broke out these puppy eyes and the needy tone. But Jensen gets his revenge now, because not only has he learned how to deny Jared, he gets off on it. Deep down they both do, but right now Jared's mind is too hyped up on the need for release to consider how much better it'll be if he holds off.

"Please can I come, Jensen?"

Jensen stays firm. He pulls Jared toward his bed and arranges Jared like he's a giant ragdoll, placing a pillow under his neglected cock. Then he eats Jared out slow and leisurely. By the time he finally pulls back and tells Jared he can hump his pillow before diving in to take another lick at his ass, Jared is so close he's got tears rolling down his cheeks from restraining himself, and he loses it after one thrust, like this is his first goddamn time.

With Jensen, it always feels like the first time.

Jared slumps exhausted down on the bed, his hips circling a few last lazy times as he milks his orgasm, and like clockwork, the doorbell rings. Jensen slaps him on the ass cheerfully, hopping out of bed. "Pizza's here!" he says. "Man, I'm starving."

He opens the door and leaves Jared destroyed on the bed, come still splattered in his hair, pooled under him, probably crusted on his face. He's panting and out of sorts, with his pants pulled down and his bare ass in the air. The open door doesn't give him much of a choice; he _has_ to hurry out of bed and into the bathroom to clean himself up before his mom comes looking to tell him the food arrived.

"You're a bastard," Jared calls after his brother, and he hears Jensen's easy laughter as it fades down the staircase.

_______________________________________________________________

Today, Jared is feeling just a little anxious. He's standing in his and Jensen's shared bathroom, wearing a tux that feels stupid and out of place on him, trying to tie his tie and unable to focus because, well.

In four hours, Jensen is graduating from high school. Everything Jared can't really believe he's been lucky enough to have for this past year might be gone.

He's going to the local college, a mere 35 minutes away, and living at home. Jensen insists it's to save money, so their parents don't blow everything they've saved sending him to some fancy school and stick Jared with no options.

Jared knows it's to stay close to him, too. He knows because Jensen told him so, on another one of those drunk and high nights, this time with Jared laying out on the wet grass next to him, just as gone on cheap beer and borrowed weed and stolen kisses.

He'd stared up at the sky and asked his brother if he was really passing up all the better schools that accepted him so that Jared could go to one instead, if he thought that was actually fair. And Jensen had sat up, looking down at Jared and reaching out to stroke his hand through Jared's hair. He'd said, "You're the genius. You're the one who's going places. I don't want to be the thing that holds you back."

When Jared had replied that he shouldn't be holding Jensen back either, Jensen had laughed. "All I want is to stay with you. And when you leave, that's when and where I want to go."

He sounded like he meant it, and Jared believed it because he has to. Losing Jensen, even just for a few weeks at a time, would be worse than losing a limb. It would be cutting his heart out of his chest, only letting his blood pump on Thanksgiving and Christmas. Jared wouldn't survive.

Maybe they're hopelessly codependent and not the perfect picture of a healthy relationship, but he doesn't care. He'd tugged Jensen down for an upside-down kiss, just like Spiderman, because Jensen has been his hero since he walked Jared through a haunted house in a Batman mask and he's always going to be.

Now it's two days and six hours later, and Jared is staring into his steam-clouded bathroom mirror trying not to cry from fear and frustration as he fails to get his damn tie on straight.

He hears the door open on the side that leads to Jensen's room, and he feels a humiliated wave of shame pass over him when he catches his brother's knowing smirk in the reflection. "You've always been terrible at tying those things," he says. "Should have just asked me."

"I don't need you to do everything for me," Jared snaps.

It's a lie. It's not even a convincing lie. Jensen calls him on it. "Of course you do."

He takes the fabric spun around Jared's hands and kisses Jared's fingers to get him to let go, and Jared does it, letting out a sob that he can't fucking hold back.

"Hey," Jensen says, setting the tie aside with nothing but concern in his features. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just—" Jared wipes at his eyes and tries not to look at Jensen. "I'm scared, okay? I'm scared you're gonna go to college and meet people more interesting than me, and not want to hang out anymore. That you'll resent me for keeping you here. That everything's gonna change and I don't want it to change, Jensen, I don't want—"

He's shut up by Jensen grabbing his face and turning it very fast, cutting him off with a hard kiss. Jensen keeps at it until Jared is breathless, and then he pulls away, resting his forehead on Jared and keeping their eyes level.

"Listen to me. Nothing could ever make me not want you, or not want to be near you, or stop loving you. God, Jared, don't you think I tried already? To make myself not be crazy over my own little brother? If it was an option, we never would have gotten this far, and if it was ever going to change, I wouldn't have let it get started. Got it?"

Jared nods grudgingly, and Jensen traces his pouty bottom lip with the pad of his thumb until Jared takes it between his lips, sucking lightly. He bites at the tip, knowing Jensen loves to see his teeth, as much as Jared hates how big they are.

"Only thing I love more than you is my Baby," Jensen teases, and Jared scowls, even as he keeps his teeth bared and his eyes on Jensen's. 

It's no secret that Jared is jealous of Jensen's car, a '67 Impala that he bought from the local junkyard and rebuilt himself with every cent he made in his high school years. Jensen had had his first fuck in the backseat with a girl named Julie his junior year, and Jared hates it as much for that as he does for the fact that it's the only thing in the universe that can hold Jensen's attention aside from Jared.

But his resentment is all a show, and Jensen knows that, just as sure as Jared knows who the real winner in any contest for his big brother's affection is. The car may be Jensen's pride and joy, but it's Jared's head in his lap that keeps him driving.

"Go on. Let me see those dimples, darlin'," Jensen tells him in a husky voice, and Jared rolls his eyes, but he can't help smiling, too.

Jensen grins back at him, pressing his lips to Jared's cheek to kiss the dip. Then he pulls away and his eyes scan over Jared's face like he's taking stock, trying to memorize every mole and molar.

"You're beautiful, kid," Jensen tells him, turning him around so he's facing the mirror. "Look at how beautiful you are."

Jared doesn’t waste a second on himself, though. He only has eyes for Jensen, even the mirror version, who's all clean lines and filling out that tux, his tie already impeccable. He watches his brother reach over and push the door he'd left ajar until it clicks shut, and then he's back to Jared and the mirror.

Jensen picks up the tie he'd taken from Jared earlier, and Jared is about to turn to face him, assuming he's going to help put it on, but instead Jensen shoves him so that he's bent over the sink and reaches in front of his face.

"Open up," he says. Jared opens his mouth so Jensen can slip the smooth fabric through and use it to tug Jared's head back. He looks down at Jared as he holds him at that angle, and then licks his own bottom lip. "Bite down and hold it there for me."

There's no asking questions. Anything Jensen demands, Jared does, groaning because he can hear Jensen unzipping his own pants, and then his palm, the one that isn't holding the tie lassoed through his mouth, is pressing against Jared's dick. Which is hard as anything and has been since he saw the dark look in Jensen's eyes.

Jensen reaches hastily onto the counter, knocking down everything in his way, until he's found the hand cream. "Reach out," he tells Jared.

Jared does as he's told, catching the squirts of lotion Jensen squeezes out and then reaching over his own shoulder so Jensen can scoop it from his palm and hastily finger Jared open and slick his cock up.

Jensen doesn't waste a lot of time on prep. He knows what Jared can take, knows they only have so long before the parents come looking to see if they're ready for lunch with the whole extended family yet.

The fuck isn't sentimental or romantic, it's not a goodbye fuck, and Jared feels calmed by that, knows Jensen's rough thrusts are meant to show him this is just another desperate joining of two bodies that can't bear to be apart, not some attempt to make the severance permanent.

Jensen grunts behind him when his thighs slap the meat of Jared's ass, but he doesn't make much noise—it's Jared who usually has trouble with that, who has to have a designated pillow to groan into so their parents don't wake up at three a.m. every morning to the sounds of Jensen taking him to pieces.

Now it's the tie, keeping Jared gagged and drooling all over it, swallowing his cries and feeling like he might choke on his tongue if Jensen fucks him any better. For a split second, Jared has the crazy thought that the tie is the only thing keeping Jensen's dick from coming out of his mouth, that's how deep Jensen is.

Jensen jerks him off with his free hand as he pulls Jared's head back by the tie, using it to keep Jared's ear where his lips are whispering all kinds of filth, even as Jared bucks desperately within his grasp.

Jared comes on the drawers under the sink, just hardly misses his nice black pants, and Jensen isn't long for it after that. He releases inside of Jared, pushing Jared down as he rolls his last lazy thrusts into Jared and Jared lies there with his face pressed to the cold counter top, breathing harshly and wondering what the hell he would have done if Jensen had taken his advice and decided to leave for some school half a country away.

Jensen kisses him deceptively sweet after that, gently untangling the tie and stepping back so Jared has some space to stand. He fixes his own pants as he turns and sees Jensen zipping into his, and his brother's got a smirk on his pretty mouth that Jared just wants to bite.

"Gonna be walking around with me inside of you all day," he says, smiling as he undoes his own tie and begins to slip it onto Jared. "What in the world else could I ever want?"

Instead of answering, Jared touches his hand. "Why're you changing our ties?"

Jensen smiles, taking the spit-soaked, crumpled tie off the counter. It was blue half an hour ago, but now it's drenched navy, nearly black, where it was trapped in Jared's mouth. Jensen loops it around his own collar, smiling into the mirror. "Should get to take a little bit of you with me, too."

He crowds Jared's back against the counter and kisses him. "If it were up to me, I'd have you all over me all the time."

"Stop it," Jared replies. "There's no way we can do that again before someone comes looking for us, and I'm not interested in blue balls."

Jensen laughs and is tugging on Jared's tie one last time when there's a knock on the bathroom door and it opens just a crack. "Boys are you in here?"

"Yeah, mom," Jared responds, and then his cheeks burn as he realizes he just admitted to being in the bathroom with his brother.

Jensen is much smoother than he is, though. He's already got an innocent smile for Jared's mom, and he keeps his hand on the tie. "Was just helping Jared with his tie."

She enters the bathroom, shaking her head at Jared. "And I can't imagine there was anything you could do about that hair he won't let me cut?"

Jensen keeps his smile in place, the one that could get him out of murder charges. He knows damn well that this is his fault—both the fact that Jared's hair is a fucked out mess and the fact that Jared keeps it long enough for him to tug to begin with. But he just gives her a mournful shake of his head. "I did my best to make him presentable, but you know how he is."

She smiles and pats Jensen on the cheek. "I know I say this all the time, but I'm so lucky you take such good care of my Jared. I'm so proud of you today, honey."

"Aw, mom, cool it," Jared whines. "It's just a tie."

"Your brother is graduating from high school, young man," she says, giving Jared a disapproving look. "You understand what a big deal that is, don't you?"

"Of course he does," Jensen says, putting an arm over Jared's shoulder. "Why, just earlier today he gave me the most thoughtful graduation present."

_______________________________________________________________

By 17, Jared is taller than Jensen, even if he's lanky and awkward and not nearly as muscled as he'd like. Jensen still can't get enough of him, and that's all that really matters.

It's a Thursday night and Jensen doesn't have class on Fridays, so it's become family tradition to watch a movie in the living room. Their parents sit side by side, sticking their hands into the same oversized bowl of popcorn, adorable in their clueless way. Jared and Jensen are lying on the opposite end of their L couch, Jensen in Jared's arms with his head pillowed on Jared's chest.

Cuddling is what they're doing, and the blanket draped over them may hide the fact that Jared is grinding his cock against Jensen's ass, but there's no pretending they aren't two nearly grown men—brothers—curled up in a position that would be absolutely forbidden if either of them tried to sit the same way with a boyfriend or girlfriend.

Not that either of them brings very many of those home.

Jared can see that his mom is fascinated by the movie, and Jensen's dad is dozing off every few seconds, so Jared decides, screw it. He opens his mouth against Jensen's neck, feels Jensen shiver where they're touching (everywhere, which is how things should always be) as he starts to suck on the skin.

All Jared wants to do is get Jensen upstairs and pinned under him, dick crammed down his big brother's throat, and the movie feels endless.

But finally it's over, the credits rolling just as Jared thinks he might actually be needy enough to come just from the shallow, occasional thrusts he's managed to get away with.

Jared's mom jumps up, shakes Alan awake, and then gives Jared a stern look that makes him panic for half a second. "That movie ran much longer than I thought it would," she says. "You better get up to bed, Jared. You're not in college yet, so tomorrow is a school day."

"Yeah, mom, I'm going," Jared replies, putting on a tired voice as if he'd fallen asleep, too. 

Jensen tries to get up, but Jared holds him down, and Jensen just hardly swallows the laugh when he realizes why. Jared can't stand up right now; he's painfully hard and wearing sweatpants, and even their oblivious parents are bound to notice. 

So they stay where they are until both of their parents have gone up to bed, Alan taking a few minutes longer than mom had and giving them a slightly off look when they're both still lying on the couch as he's leaving.

Once they're finally gone, Jensen smiles at him lewdly. "I'll lock up down here," he says with a wink. "Know you've got to get up to bed right away."

In Jensen-speak, that pretty much means that Jared better be butt naked by the time Jensen gets upstairs, and Jared rushes to obey, walking and climbing the stairs as quickly as his unrelentingly hard dick will let him.

He stops, though, in the hallway, just outside his parents' room. The door is a crack open, obviously an accident, but there's just enough light and noise spilling out of it to catch his attention.

Especially when he hears Alan say, "Don't you ever think it's odd that they’ve never fought? Not once?"

Sherry laughs. "Alan, do you have any idea how many parents would kill to have kids who get along as well as they do? Let alone _boys_. And step-siblings, too!"

"They're just…really close, Sherry. I mean, they were. Down there they were practically cuddling."

"They fell asleep!" Sherry replies. "God, I'm not sure what you're trying to hint at, but it's a little twisted."

Jared feels Jensen suddenly pressed against his back, and he shushes, nodding his head to the room where his parents are quietly fighting. He watches Jensen's face as he begins to listen.

"I just don't think it's healthy," Alan responds. "They need to learn how to be apart a little more, or they'll never be able to have normal relationships."

Jensen huffs a laugh as his hand sneaks down, under the elastic of Jared's sweatpants. He starts to jerk Jared's dick right there, in the hallway outside their parents room, as they listen to a debate on whether or not they're a little too close for siblings.

"They're both normal boys," Sherry says. "What have they done that isn't normal?"

"My son turned down 5 schools with national reputations to go to the local college and pick his brother up from track practice every Tuesday and Thursday. That's not a little strange to you?"

Jensen's hand grips his cock a little tighter, and he covers Jared's mouth with his other hand before Jared can let out the moan Jensen knows he can't stifle on his own.

"I'm a mother," Sherry tells him. "I'm never going to wonder why one of my babies _doesn't_ want to go off to some school where he'll only come home for holidays and the summer if we're lucky."

"But it isn't _normal_ ," Alan stresses.

Jared's mother sighs, throwing decorative pillows off the bed as if they've offended her. Jared watches them hit the chair she usually carefully piles them on through the opening in the door as Jensen twists his hand at the head of his cock, milking him perfectly.

He presses in even closer, so Jared can feel his erection against the back of his leg, and he wants that inside of him so bad that he nearly turns to go to his room, leave Alan and Sherry to work out their problems for him.

Then his mother says, "I know why it bothers you so much. It's not something we need to worry about. They're just close. We'd know by now if there was anything like that happening—we live in the same house, for crying out loud."

"You know as well as I do that we were together a long time before your husband found out," Alan replies, his voice grave. "Before Jared was born."

He feels Jensen's hand stutter on his dick, freeze in place. And that's what terrifies him. Sick as he maybe is, that's what makes ice run through Jared's veins. Not the idea that Jensen might actually be his brother, but the fact that knowing that has made Jensen stop touching him. It doesn't matter to him, maybe even makes it hotter that Jensen might share his blood. But if it's enough to make Jensen stop wanting him, Jared's not sure how he'll deal with that.

"We were always careful," Sherry says. "Jared looks nothing like you."

"He only looks like you," says Alan. "He doesn't look much like Gerald, either."

Whatever Jared's mom replies with, it gets shut out by Jensen's voice in his ear. There's a smile in his tone, and Jared feels so relieved he could cry. "C'mon, little brother," he says. "I'm putting you to bed."


End file.
